causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Mallory
died march 2013 Shawn Mallory is a major character and protagonist in Cause of Death, and is notable for being the most prevalently appearing antagonist and for his extreme persistentce. Shawn grew up as the "only child"(?) of 2 academics in New Haven, Conneticut. Reserved and quiet growing up, Shawn became fascinated with the criminal mind and became a high-ranking FBI Profiler; partnered with Natara Williams, Shawn and her had a semi-serious relationship and partnership before Shawn was accidentally shot by her 6 months prior to the events of V2C5. Shawn later resurfaced as a major protagonist in the game in V2C7... But in Volume 4, frusterated with the justice system and having lost Natara as a girlfriend (due to how he was in special contact with Genevieve Collins), Shawn turned rogue -- after murdering Zero (and saving Anna Willis's life), he disappeared. Then, he resurfaced to be found a vigilante murderer in the second half of Volume 5. In V5C7, whilst staying close to the prostitute of Vassily Barkov, he attempted to buy her freedom and kill Vasily, but Mal Fallon, Natara Williams and Ken Greene rushed in as he killed the bodyguard. In V5C8 he accidentally shot Nika (the prostitute), and after being shot by Ken Greene, he then fled the scene and disappeared. Later in that episode, Ken states that at that time he had been in hiding. He then later coerced Natara into privately meeting him on Alcatraz; but Mal showed up. After emotionally striking Shawn twice, Natara was shocked to see Mal shoot him dead and thrust his body into the sea, leaving brief tension between the two. In In Roaring He Shall Rise, Mallory is found to be still alive and is revealed to be The Kraken, the cult leader responsible for the deaths of over 40 people in San Francisco and the entire primary antagonistic group of Volume 8. At the end of the volume, Mallory falls into a coma after his terrorism plan fails (due to being shot by Natara). In the V13 epilogue, it is revealed Shawn is still alive and he awakes from a medically induced coma. He manages to escape from the high security hospital ward and then meets with an unknown man who helped him escape. After a brief yet tense exchange of unasnwered questions between the two, Shawn was choked by the rope given to him (that he didn't need to use) to escape. The final words of the epilogue (as the player played as Shawn) were that the rope was being constricted on him tighter and tighter. In the first chapter of V13, The Creeping Darkness, Natara receives a strange recorded call with Shawn's voice. Later, the police station receives a package with Shawn's severed head, with a spider in his eye. Several other events in V13C1 hint to this being the work of Genevieve Collins's newest serial killer, and the one shown to be using fatal spiders. Trivia *In Zero Hour, if you select "You're Wrong" while speaking to Genevieve as Shawn, it'll be revealed that Shawn has a deceased sister and his mother was taken from her casket. Category:Characters Category:Criminals